Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. This complexity has resulted in numerous protocols being implemented in order to ensure that network elements are aware of their surroundings. For example, certain network elements may exchange packets in order to indicate to each other the absence or presence of an adjacent network element. In this sense, neighbors are able to become aware of their surroundings and direct or manage traffic accordingly.
As network systems become more sophisticated, this information exchange may become cumbersome. This may be due to a number of reasons, such as having a prolific amount of network elements in the system such that the information included in any given packet is lengthy and extensive. As a byproduct of such lengthy packets, communication speeds and system performance may be inhibited. Moreover, because of the overwhelming quantity of information that must be exchanged in the network, bandwidth may be unnecessarily restricted, as well as additional resources consumed in order to accommodate the requisite processing cycles. The ability to properly identify surrounding elements and account for other elements, which may become dysfunctional, is critical in order to provide effective network communications. Thus, the ability to offer a system or a protocol that is capable of quickly and accurately identifying existing network elements provides a significant challenge to network designers and system administrators.